1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for searching objects on a displayed web page.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In addition, mobile terminals also provide web browsing functions, However, because the mobile terminal display is small in size, it is difficult to select items or links displayed on a particular web page. It is also difficult to search for information using web browsing functions.